Rohst Grugalorahgran
Rohst Grugalorahgran is a brass Dragonborn with emerald eyes. His weapon of choice is a greatsword, and he is a devout follower of Helm. Rohst grew up training to be a soldier just like his father. During his time in service of the crown, one of the many surrounding the Moon Sea, he was a part of the Grenadiers, a squad of heavy attack forces where everyone was strong, slow, and heavily armored, but all carried very big weapons. He quickly rose in the ranks to be the Point of the Spear and lead many attacks thanks to his fire breath "lance". Near the end of his service, his life was saved by squadmates and holds the idiom "no one left behind" as a personal, strongly held belief. Since his time in the service of the crown's army, he became a fervent follower of Helm, who seems pleased by this and has chosen him to bring his Light to the dark places of the world. Many have learned that Rohst went AWOL after returning home from a campaign abroad for his liege to find that his wife and 3 children had been attacked and had their blood fed upon by a vampire hoping to gain special powers from Dragonborn blood. His family were turned into undead monstrosities that he himself had to dispatch. It changed him. He heard rumors that his liege was the vampire behind his family's death and upon confronting his liege, she moved with the frightening speed of a vampire and nearly killed Rohst. Helm's light, through Rohst's channelling, forced the vampire to flee, but he instantly became person-non-grata. She bested Rohst, and turned him into one of her chief warrior thralls. Captain of her personal guard. Rohst was allowed his mind, but was devoted to the White Queen utterly. They played chess together a lot. He killed for her, defended her, fed her, let her feed on him. Rohst has no idea how long he was her thrall (hundreds of years?); time matters not to an immortal. Everyone he used to know, which were mostly human and many dragonborn, are likely all long dead. The woman who saved Rohst from his undead fate was his great-great-something-grand-niece, a descendant of one of his sister's brood. She was a cleric of Helm and was one of the many who attempted to defeat his former liege, the White Queen. The niece and her group of heroes broke his blade and slew Rohst and several others of the White Queen's personal guard. However, the heroes lost the battle and his niece died at the hands of the White Queen herself. The cleric's last act was to pray to Helm for Divine Intervention to give Rohst back his life to give him a second chance at life... and to give the White Queen a taste of her own medicine of stealing away the living to boster her undead army... so his neice stole away the undead (Rohst) to bolster the army of the living. It was a long shot, but Helm took notice and granted her prayer. Rohst was resurrected, with all of his undead memories locked away for his own protection... his own sanity.... a gift to let him heal. After several missions as part of the West Seas Guild, Illyana helped Rohst unlock that trove of memories, so Rohst now understands why he is a chosen of Helm and what he must do to earn any kind of redemption. The White Queen.... Draeven von Ashling... yes, she still (un)lives. Someday, Rohst will finish what he and his niece started. The queen is apparently nearby on Founder's Isle, holed up in some castle by the sea.